


Strange Love.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Also some mild Kolvina, Badly Written Smut, Fanart, Gay Sex, Kolcien goodness, M/M, Rare Pairings, also some fanart, but this is mainly Kolcien, i can't write smut, that i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing was right.  Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts).



> So this is going up as an early birthday gift to my wonderful friend Hannah, love you and hope you have a great day:)

_Nothing was right._ Not anymore.

 

Ever since Lucien had learned of the demise of Kol Mikaelson, he had felt a _pit_ grow in his stomach, and although he had a spiralling hatred for the Mikaelsons, it wasn’t ever Kol who was the object of his distaste.

 

Quite the contrary, Kol was different from the others.  Despite threatening him when they first met, the two had ended up forming an unlikely friendship, which soon turned into more as the weeks had past.

 

_‘Remember, Lucien…’ he could feel the vampire’s hand running up his side, ‘My family and I are on the run so if somebody was to find out about us…’_

 

_Lucien turned towards the elder, cupping his cheek, ‘Do not be concerned, my love.  Your secret is safe.  Always and forever.’_

 

_Kol smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to the others’, hands settling on his waist._

 

Loving Aurora as well caused him to feel horrifically guilty, especially when he conspired to elope with her and leave Kol behind.  Alas, that ended in tragedy, and an angered, heartbroken Kol to come to him when he became the vampire he was now.

 

_‘You great fool.’ He hissed, eyes blazing with fury, ‘How could you have done that to me?  I thought you loved me?’_

 

_‘Kol…’ Lucien’s voice was small, and he remembered his hands trembling by his sides, ‘I’m sorry.  But I have loved her--’_

 

_‘Since you were a child.  I am well aware.’ Kol sighed, ‘Must I turn into stone with this damn curse?  It seems that I’ve lost everything.’_

 

_‘Kol--’_

 

_The elder held up his hand, silencing him, ‘If you do not want to be with me, that’s alright.  Just don’t break my heart further.  Leave me.  You got what you wanted, you became one of us.’_

 

Lucien drew in a huge sigh, staring at a tapestry, attempting to focus on anything but his clouded emotions as the knowledge that Kol had moved on teased him.  He, on the other hand, had never.

 

When his memories had come rushing back, he remembered Kol, how much he actually felt for him, how he _loved_ him.  And almost a thousand years later, and Kol was dead, and about to be resurrected by his girlfriend.

 

Lucien couldn’t watch -- he fled, running to his apartment and staying there for weeks, perhaps even months, feeding on whomever came to his door.

 

Finally, the day came when Kol came to confront him, his eyes sunken and his skin pale, his entire body trembling.  Lucien opened the door, shocked at Kol’s appearance and caught him as he stumbled over, muffling a choked sob into his hair.

 

 _“Lucien.”_ He whimpered, _“Help me.”_

 

Lucien nodded, bringing Kol to his sofa, where he collapsed undignifyingly onto whilst Lucien shut his door, the rushed to the other man, helping him sit straight.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lucien asked, cupping the other’s cheek.

 

Kol leant into the touch, comforted, and replied, _“I can’t control it.”_

 

“What do you mean?” he attempted to soothe the other, “What can’t you control?”

 

Kol sighed, “My hunger.  E-Ever since I came back, I’ve been out of control an-and I killed someone in front of Davina the other day.  And then, quite rightly, she broke up with me!”

 

“Kol, calm down.” Lucien murmured, “It’s okay, I’m sure she’ll forgive you.”  


Kol shook his head frantically, _“No, no…_ She won’t.  She doesn’t see me.”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

 

Kol choked out, “I’ve been acting like I’m not a murderer, like I’m nice and I’m n-not.   _I’m a monster.”_

 

“Kol…” Lucien pulled him close, “You were never that to me.”  


When he pulled back, Kol blinked at him a few times, “I’m sorry about how I left you.  I truly am.”

 

“I left you.  I was in love with Aurora.” Lucien sighed when Kol looked down, “But I also loved you.”

 

Kol shook his head, “No, you didn’t.  You’re just treating me like this because I’m fragile.”

 

“Kol, I loved you!” Lucien rose his voice, making the other look up at him, “Nothing will change that.  It was real, it was genuine, and it was painful, like love should be.  Nothing has changed.”

 

Kol shrugged, “But I guess you don’t have those feelings anymore?”

 

“Like I said, nothing has changed.” Lucien stated, “You being here… it’s confusing.  You’re just close enough to touch, but I can’t.  You’ve moved on, and I should’ve done so too.  So yeah, I still love you, I always will.  But I can’t.”  


Then, Kol cupped his cheek, bringing him forward into a gentle kiss before pulling away almost instantly, _“I’m sorry._  I shouldn’t of done that, but I did.  Because despite everything, I still love you too.”

 

“Kol…” sighed Lucien, “You can’t feel that way.  You love Davina.”

 

Kol nodded, “I do.  And I love you.  It’s bizarre.  I sort of… yearn for you, it’s more of a carnal need than with Davina.  And I love her, I really do, with my entire soul, but I don’t have one.  Not anymore.”  


“Don’t say that.” Lucien pleaded, “Don’t act like you need me.”

 

Kol looked up with devastation in his eyes, “But I _do_ need you.  Always have.”

 

Lucien surged up suddenly, connecting his lips to the Originals’, pushing him back onto the couch.  Kol instantly reacted, their connection electric as his hands rode up Lucien’s shirt and eventually pulled it off.  He flipped them at an inhuman speed, pressing biting kisses down Lucien’s throat as the other’s fingers wired into his hair, a gentle moan of appreciation escaping him.

 

A couple of minutes and shedded clothes later, and Kol found himself making passionate love to Lucien, the younger vampire’s fingers digging into his shoulder, groaning with each thrust.

 

It didn’t take long for either to reach their peak, crying out in primal, beautiful pleasure as they tumbled over that edge together, their hands linking together.  Kol collapsed on top of Lucien, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

 

“Holy shit.” Lucien laughed, “Now _that_ brings back memories.”

 

Kol leaned up and pecked his lips, exhausted, _“Definitely.”_

 

“You’re going to get us both in trouble.” Lucien kissed his forehead, “I’m pretty sure your brothers will be wondering where you are.”  


Kol sat up, “Fuck!  We were going to have dinner tonight… they’ll think I’ve died _again,_ which is not an ordinary sentence.  We’ll have to sort out our…” he looked back at Lucien as he got dressed, “...Predicament later, darling.”

 

Lucien sat up, “Of course, my love.” He pecked Kol’s cheek, “Until next time.”

 

***

 

When Kol returned to his family’s home, he was greeted with Klaus crossing his arms, “You’re late.  Now, have a shower, you smell like sex.”

 

“Of course.” Kol laughed awkwardly, then sped up the stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved:)


End file.
